


najbardziej uparta rzecz pod słońcem

by lucyinthesky



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azirafal lubi jeść i książki, Crowley lubi technologie i Azirafala, Gen, M/M, Niebo jako korporacyjne piekło, Piekło jako skorumpowany urząd raju podatkowego, brakująca scena, i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, ontologiczne rozważania w kanonicznym stylu, pierwszy pocałunek, teologia w kanonicznym stylu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: Byty ponadzmysłowe – a takimi zazwyczaj są anioły i demony, chyba że z jakiegoś powodu zdecydują siępostaraći przybrać postać w pełni cielesną – zostały przez ogólnie pojętą popkulturę więcej niż tylko wykorzystane jako archetyp do granicy kiczu. Nie, one zostały przez ten kicz wyciśnięte do ostatniej kropelki, wyzute z patosu jak odświętny obrus, który któregoś dnia zsunął się na podłogę i zanim zdążył się zorientować, co go czeka, został kolekcją brudnoszarych szmat. Motyw przerobiony jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, w nieskończoność przeciskany przez kolejne sita kultury na tyle, że z zastępów przeraźliwych armii (którymi były), w oczach większości społeczeństwa ostały się dwa obrazki: tłuściutkiego bezpłciowego dziecięcia ze skrzydełkami i blond loczkami oraz przeseksualizowanej demonicy ze szminką równie czerwoną jak jej kreskówkowe rogi.*Czyli: rzeczy, o których śniło się filozofom.





	najbardziej uparta rzecz pod słońcem

> Als das Kind Kind war,
> 
> war es die Zeit der folgenden Fragen:
> 
> Warum bin ich ich und warum nicht du?
> 
> Warum bin ich hier und warum nicht dort?
> 
> […]
> 
> Gibt es tatsächlich das Böse und Leute,
> 
> die wirklich die Bösen sind?

 

[Peter Handke, _Lied Vom Kindsein_](https://www.babelmatrix.org/works/de/Handke%2C_Peter-1942/Lied_Vom_Kindsein/en/42791-Song_of_Childhood)

 

 

> Even when
> 
> I look away I am still looking. He is inside his body
> 
> and I am inside my body and it matters less and less.

 

Richard Siken, _Portrait of Fryderyk in Shifting Light_

 

 

> Ну что ж, тот, кто любит, должен разделять участь того, кого он любит.

[Михаи́л Афана́сьевич Булга́ков, _Мастер_ _и_ _Маргарита_](https://pl.wikiquote.org/wiki/Mistrz_i_Ma%C5%82gorzata)

 

 

Są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, o których nie śniło się waszym filozofom, ale jeśli komuś z was faktycznie przyjdzie się skupić się na snach filozofów, to bardzo szybko może odkryć, że lubią oni sobie pofantazjować. Kultura pełna jest wizji wysnutych przez domorosłych mędrków, którzy jeśli akurat utrafią w gusta szerokiej publiki, głównego nurtu – albo czasem mniej bądź bardziej agresywnego kontrnurtu – swojej epoki to w pewnym momencie mogą nagle odkryć, że zostali właśnie filozofami przez duże F. W garniturach na wykładzie uniwersyteckim. Albo nawet i takimi w dziurawej koszuli, paznokciach żółtych od tytoniu, z brodą ni to mędrca ni to bezdomnego.

Azirafal bardzo nie lubi, kiedy to ten ostatni typ zaplątuje się w okolice jego antykwariatu. Tacy lubią dotykać swoimi tytoniowymi opuszkami jego książek, przewracać kartki bezczelnie oblizanym palcem wskazującym, przesiadywać godzinami pod regałami jakby byli u siebie w domu… Czasem nawet mają czelność go o nie zagadywać, udając, że im na nich _zależy_.

Ha, Azirafal spotykał w czasie swojej egzystencji na padole ziemskim wielu fascynujących ludzi - tych, którym zależało na czynieniu dobra (nawet jeśli tylko w ich mniemaniu), jak i takich, którzy się tym kompletnie nie przejmowali. Spotykał poetów biednych jak myszy kościelne, matematyków w łachmanach, pisarzy-uliczników, malarzy o duszach jak kalejdoskop. Filozofów na złotych dworach i tych w rynsztokach.

Azirafal bynajmniej nie był uprzedzony do ludzi nastawających na jego księgozbiór. Ani do palaczy. Czy _vaperów_ (chociaż dalej nie widział za bardzo różnicy). To nawet nie tak, że filozofowie XXI wieku czymś mu osobiście podpadli, jakimiś konkretnymi tezami albo stylem życia, nie.

Być może to kwestia zakłamania. I kompletnie pozbawionego wyobraźni cynizmu. Otchłanie piekła mogłyby im pozazdrościć defetyzmu. Zastępy nieba zapewne już szykują medale dla swoich przyszłych bohaterów.

W każdym razie, tak, wracając do tematu. Rzeczy, o których śniło się filozofom.

 

***

 

Byty ponadzmysłowe – a takimi zazwyczaj są anioły i demony, chyba że z jakiegoś powodu zdecydują się _postarać_ i przybrać postać w pełni cielesną – zostały przez ogólnie pojętą popkulturę więcej niż tylko wykorzystane jako archetyp do granicy kiczu. Nie, one zostały przez ten kicz wyciśnięte do ostatniej kropelki, wyzute z patosu jak odświętny obrus, który któregoś dnia zsunął się na podłogę i zanim zdążył się zorientować, co go czeka, został kolekcją brudnoszarych szmat. Motyw przerobiony jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, w nieskończoność przeciskany przez kolejne sita kultury na tyle, że z zastępów przeraźliwych armii (którymi były), w oczach większości społeczeństwa ostały się dwa obrazki: tłuściutkiego bezpłciowego dziecięcia ze skrzydełkami i blond loczkami oraz przeseksualizowanej demonicy ze szminką równie czerwoną jak jej kreskówkowe rogi.

Nie trzeba rozwodzić się nad konotacjami tych stereotypów – obie figury mówią za siebie wszystko.

Crowley – w zależności od nastroju – reagował na nie głębokim rozbawieniem lub równie głęboką pogardą.

Za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądał na niego z witryn i ekranów obraz dziecięcia w koszulce nocnej rodem z XVIII wieku czy innej blondwłosej śnieżynki, przypominał sobie Gabriela w trzyczęściowym garniturze i uśmiechu z reklamy luksusowej pasty do zębów dla CEO. Czasem, zazwyczaj w okresie Jula (vel Bożego Narodzenia), kiedy z co drugiego okna miast i miasteczek w dużej większości świata wyłaniają się zarysy postaci z puszystymi skrzydłami, przywołuje to wspomnienia tej chwili, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Azirafala.

(Strażnik Bramy Wschodniej zstąpił mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy jemu samemu udało się nareszcie wspiąć na Drzewo (co nie było łatwym zadaniem dla beznogiego gada). Łuna gorejącego miecza rozświetliła ciepły wieczór jak godna konkurencja naturalnego zachodu; na jej tle cień zbyt wielu par skrzydeł, dreszcz spojrzenia niezliczonych par oczu.

Przez sekundę Crawley zapomniał o swojej misji.

Ale tylko przez sekundę.)

_(Skrzydło otwierające się u jego boku, nad jego głową; rozproszona wilgoć życiodajnego deszczu; pierwszy poranek świata takim, jakim został obmyślony.)_

Odwrotnie sprawa miała się z demonami – które naprawdę, ale to naprawdę w żaden sposób nie miały więcej wrodzonego seksapilu, niż aniołowie. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrząc na to, że tam gdzie ci drudzy wcielali się w stróży porządku w iście korporacyjnym stylu godnym XXI wieku, to pobratymcy Crowleya nierzadko przybierali formy odpychające z uwagi na swoje specjalizacje. Liszaj tu, trochę trądu tam, ropucha za uchem czy nieprzyjemna wysypka w miejscach bynajmniej nie intymnych były ponadczasową modą na dolnych poziomach.

Być może demoniczni patroni chorób przenoszonych drogą płciową mieli trochę swojego wkładu w kwestii tych mało _safe for work_ wyobrażeń. Ale każdy, kto spotkał Syfilisa albo Herpesę, raczej miałby koszmary do końca życia, niż fantazje natury seksualnej… Nie to, żeby Crowley miał być wielkim specjalistą w tej dziedzinie.

Oczywiście, tak wśród demonów jak i aniołów zdarzały się przypadki zleceń, których nie dało się wypełnić inaczej niż poprzez uwiedzenie. Jednak, wbrew temu, co świat sobie wyobraża, większość wysłanników Dołu i Góry naprawdę uważa taki sposób interakcji z rodzajem ludzkim za zbyt duży wysiłek.

W końcu zwykłe drobne uroki i cuda nie wymagają praktycznie żadnego poświęcenia ze strony istot duchowych.

Następnym zalecanym krokiem (w przypadku, gdy przywołanie nadnaturalnych mocy zawiedzie) jest posunięcie się do manipulacji. Sugestie, półprawdy, kłamstwa w pełnej rozmiarówce, aż do sieci rozbudowanych intryg – niektórzy agenci lubują się w nich bardziej, niż w czymkolwiek innym. Michał na przykład do dzisiaj upiera się, że pokonał Jakuba podstępem a nie siłą. Za to wśród hord piekielnych ich kłamstwa i knowania stanowią temat niekończących się dysput i konkursów na najbardziej zawiłe pokuszenie (nie muszą być one zgodne z prawdą, wręcz na odwrót, im bardziej przekonująco dany demon przedstawi swoją stanowczo bardziej pokrętną i mniej bliską faktom historię, tym większą estymę zyskuje wśród pobratymców; Crowley wygrał te zawody raz swoimi kompletnie pozbawionymi podstaw przechwałkami o powołaniu Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji, czego – nawiasem mówiąc - żałuje do tej pory).

W wypadku zleceń, w których zawodzą tak magiczne triki jak i najbardziej chytre plany, z pomocą przychodzi nadludzka siła. Jednak większość wysłanników Góry i Dołu stara się nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, gdzie muszą się do niej ubiegać, bo, niestety, jej zastosowanie wiąże się dość często z poważnymi urazami lub wręcz pełną utratą ziemskiego ciała ( _auć_ ).

Co samo w sobie może być oczywiście nieco bolesne, ale, co gorsza, oznacza papierkową robotę. Całą tonę papierkologii. Nadprzyrodzony odpowiednik przynajmniej połowy lasów grabowych samej Europy (a przynajmniej tyle wyszło, kiedy w czasie cholernej wojny stuletniej w cholernym XIV wieku Crowley musiał wymieniać lewe ramię). Samo zgłoszenie szkody używanego ciała było tylko odrobinę męczące (mniej więcej na poziomie wypełniania deklaracji podatkowej w trzech różnych formatach; łatwo się podczas niego było pomylić, co niestety oznaczało powrót do centrali i całą ponowną przeprawę… i tak aż do skutku). Schody jednak dopiero się zaczynały, kiedy trzeba było poprosić o pozwolenie na naprawę lub wymianę, lub – o zgrozo – wydanie całkiem nowego egzemplarza.

O nie, nie, nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak to wygląda. Naprawdę nie chcecie. Najbliższym porównywalnym ludzkim doświadczeniem (ale wciąż dalekim od prawdy) byłoby… zakładanie działalności gospodarczej połączonej z kredytem hipotecznym i zatrudnieniem kilkuset osób w piętnastu filiach, każdej w kraju o całkiem innym systemie podatkowym i regulaminie praw pracownika, a wszystko byłoby składane na przepełnionej izbie przyjęć starego szpitala średnio rozwiniętego państwa z Europy środkowo-wschodniej, bez klimatyzacji, za to z wymiotującą własne wnętrzności mumią po prawej, trzema diablętami, które zaplątały się w jelita pijanej strzygi po lewej i starszą panią w moherowym berecie koloru lila, która przyszła tu tylko po wypisanie recept na swoją codzienną dawkę leków w kolejce przed tobą, kiedy tobie z rany obok krwi i żółci zaczyna sączyć się gangrena, a numerek wydzielonym przy wejściu idzie w miliony.

Przynajmniej tak to wygląda w Piekle. Azirafal wspominał, że u nich jest może nieco bardziej sterylnie, za to system – dawniej urzędowy w postaci korytarza z milionem identycznych okienek, obecnie w formie elektronicznej – ma skłonności do zmuszania swoich użytkowników do instalowania trzech aplikacji, do których dostać się można dopiero po wpisywaniu listy haseł z ostatniego stulecia, zaklikiwania piętnastu tysięcy okienek na jednej stronie, której nie da się powiększyć, ale jeśli któreś pominiesz to natychmiast wyskakuje błąd i odsyła cię na początek całego procesu. Oczywiście, każde odświeżenie strony lub przejście do następnej wymaga wpisania także captchy z zaszyfrowanego obrazka. (Crowley długo się zastanawiał, kto od nich był w stanie wykoncypować równie okrutny proces, aż któregoś jesiennego popołudnia po trzech butelkach wybornego burgunda Azirafal zlitował się nad nim i wyznał w sekrecie, że systemem zarządza zewnętrzna firma, outsource’owana przez dział cyrografów, najprawdopodobniej ludzka.)

Tak i dopiero daleko, daleko za tym wszystkim, w hierarchii stosowanych przez Górę i Dół technik pojawia się uwodzenie. Które nie dość, że wymaga wypełnienia odpowiedniej dokumentacji ( _uchh_ ), dodatkowego raportu opisującego w szczegółach i najlepiej ze zdjęciami zakres zastosowanych działań ( _yyyyyyyyyych_ ), jest podobno bolesne (historie jak z horroru przekazywane sobie nawzajem przez oba biura twierdzą, jakoby uaktywnianie receptorów nerwowych odpowiedzialnych za układ rozrodczy bolało jak sam skurczysyn, dużo bardziej nawet niż układ pokarmowy, w który z tego powodu przestano wyposażać co nowsze modele), to częściej niż nie podlega nadzorowi prawnemu. Od czasów Afery Nefilimskiej tak w niebiańskim jak i piekielnym departamencie wyznaczono komisje do spraw badania przypadków nieregulaminowych kontaktów nad-/podziemsko - ludzkich.

Taki Rafael chociażby, może i na Ziemi wciąż cieszy się kultem, za to od czasów swoich przygód z Tobiaszem do dzisiaj nie udało mu się wrócić do dawnej glorii. Crowley widział go ostatnio przelotem w hospicjum na Szetlandach, sympatyczny gość, dalej twierdzi, że warto było i że lubi to, co teraz robi, ale jednocześnie nie dało się ukryć, że otaczała go bardzo ciężka aura głębokiej depresji.

Wiadomo, przez te sześć tysięcy lat znajdowali się śmiałkowie z obu stron barykady gotowi (a czasem wręcz chętni) na tego typu wyzwania… Ale nie było to częste. Być może dlatego, że rzadko na Ziemi trafiał się równie wyjątkowy człowiek, żeby wymagał aż tak zaangażowanych działań. Być może dlatego, że ryzyko zszargania sobie reputacji było zbyt wielkie. A może dlatego, że w pozwoleniu sobie na okazywanie miłości było coś na tyle _nieodwracalnego_ i _ludzkiego_ , co niosło ze sobą obawę przed rozsmakowaniem się w cielesności, przed zbytnim przywiązaniem do rzeczy przemijających, przed tym, że nieuchronne, szeroko pojęte _wykluczenie_ nie zatrzymałoby się na byciu tylko faktem zewnętrznym – odrzucenia przez własną nadnaturalną społeczność – ale także własnym wewnętrznym poczuciem jednostkowości i samotności, które niechybnie przychodziło po zaznaniu ludzkiego spektrum miłości romantycznej i fizycznej.

Nie to, że zawsze miłość romantyczna pojawiała się w tego typu sytuacjach. Czasem uwiedzenie było tylko uwiedzeniem, jednorazowym lub serią aktów (w zależności od potrzeby), które miały zaprowadzić obranego człowieka na określoną ścieżkę (lub go z niej zwieść), ni mniej ni więcej. Ale obawa przed _zaangażowaniem_ zawsze towarzyszyła tym sytuacjom.

Akurat Crowley nigdy nie musiał się tym zbytnio martwić. Nie był szczególnym fanem ludzi jako indywidualnych osób, raczej skupiał się na docenianiu rozrywek, jakie ludzkość mu dostarczała samym faktem swojej działalności (nawet kiedy sądził, że nie uda im się już siebie przebić i wymyślić czegoś jeszcze lepszego, jak serial, którego formuła zamiast się wyczerpać to z sezonu na sezon nabiera całkiem nowego smaku). Swoje triki także generalnie wolał zachowywać na większe okazje, w sumie to można powiedzieć, że uważał się za eksperta w grzechach na masową skalę. Jeśli przy okazji udało mu się spotkać kogoś nadspodziewanie ciekawego, uważał to raczej za niezobowiązujący gratis, a nie główny cel.

(W końcu jego serce było permanentnie zajęte przez pewnego anioła już od chwili, kiedy ludzkość stanowiła dwójkę bardzo zagubionych, półnagich istot maszerujących przez pustynię z jednym wypożyczonym gorejącym mieczem.)

 

***

 

Azirafal nie zastanawiał się nigdy wcześniej za bardzo nad kwestiami cielesności czy ludzkości. (Kłamstwo.) Okej, dobrze, Azirafalowi zdarzało się starać nie zastanawiać nad kwestiami cielesności i innych ludzkich spraw. (Kłamstwo!) No dobra, tak, od sześciu tysięcy lat w końcu mieszkał wśród ludzi i według wielu swoich pobratymców zasymilował się być może nieco za bardzo, więc trudno było czasem nie myśleć o tego typu rzeczach…

(KŁAMSTWO!!!)

Na litość boską… tak, Azirafal bardzo usilnie starał się nie myśleć nad swoimi ludzkimi odruchami i uczuciami. Od dawna. Z rosnącą intensywnością.

Kiedy bowiem pozwalał sobie na takie autorefleksje, pozostawiały one po sobie wrażenie wpatrywania się w bardzo głęboką przepaść i mało przyjemny posmak siarki w ustach.

Ale to wszystko dlatego, że ludzkość, obserwowana od swojego samiusieńkiego początku, była tak fascynująca! To, jak daleko zaszli od czasów Edenu – od praktycznie dzieci, zabłąkanych na pustyni, pozbawionych Jej opieki (do dzisiaj coś mu ściskało jakąś część duszy tkwiącą obok organu pompującego krew w jego klatce piersiowej na wspomnienie ich przerażenia; Ewy umęczonej pierwszą ciążą bez jakiejkolwiek opieki medycznej i biednego Adama, który nie był gotowy na absolutnie żadną z przydarzających się im rzeczy) – aż do autorów epickich powieści o uniwersalnym wydźwięku, wirtuozów fortepianu, impresjonistów, twórców crêpes Suzette, mistrzów sushi i fizyków kwantowych. Azirafal był fanem wytworów ludzkości. Koneserem sztuki, prawdziwym gourmandem kuchni. To on podszeptywał Dantemu jego najlepsze tercyny i polewał Victorowi, kiedy opisywał kloakę Paryża. To on poprawiał zapis nut Beethovena, cicho podsłuchując jego myśli, kiedy już zaczął tracić słuch. To także w końcu on zasugerował posmarowanie pierwszego naleśnika Nutellą.

Gdyby tylko istoty duchowe miały sumienie, Azirafal miałby na nim tak wiele grzechów, a prawie każdy wynikałby z _Guli_ i, w odrobinę mniejszej ilości, _Avaritii_.

Jeśliby go o to zapytać, odpowiedziałby, że nie wie, dlaczego ani kiedy to mu się stało – być może miał tak od zawsze – ale po prostu czuł w sobie pewną pustkę, którą im bardziej próbował zaspokoić, tym bardziej mu ona dokuczała – przez co zaczynał łaknąć więcej i więcej. Na początku było to tak niewinne, jedna rozmowa z przyjacielskim demonem w Raju; kielich wina dla towarzystwa w Babilonie; deklamacja zasłyszana na rogu Troi; zabłądzenie w Bibliotece Aleksandryjskiej na trzynaście lat… Potem podróż na wschód, feeria nowych kolorów i smaków; błękitne wierzchołki wypiętrzonych pasm górskich zanurzone w chmurach; delikatne tony fletu. Pierwszy nieodwołalnie zlecony przez Górę powrót do Europy był dość bolesny – z uwagi na ilość zleceń cudów i nawróceń średniowiecze było jednym z najcięższych momentów w jego karierze. Jednocześnie musiał przyznać, że działo się w tym okresie tak wiele rzeczy z zakresu jego zainteresowań, tworzyło jeszcze więcej, i trochę jednak doceniał, że mógł mieć w tym swój udział.

Był to też faktyczny początek jego zakochania w ludzkości.

(Aniele…)

Nie tylko w ludzkości.

Azirafal nigdy wcześniej nie przyznał tego przed sobą, wprost i na głos (chociaż w cichości ducha myślał o tym dość intensywnie, zwłaszcza po tej chwili olśnienia na zgliszczach kościoła w Londynie w 1941), ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu był pozbawiony ciała, bez perspektywy odzyskania go w innym celu niż dołączenia do zastępów niebiańskich w ich ostatniej bitwie, a świat miał się skończyć dla rodzaju ludzkiego na zawsze… Och, walić to wszystko.

Azirafal _był_ i _dalej_ jest zakochany w swoim arcywrogu – najlepszym przyjacielu. W wężu, który zwiódł na pokuszenie w ogrodzie Eden pierwszych ludzi, tuż pod jego własnym nosem, za pomocą średnio dojrzałego, kwaśnego jabłka, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W demonie o ślepiach gadziej bestii, zbyt cynicznym poglądzie na świat, fatalnym guście muzycznym i zaskakująco miękkim sercu skrytym pod sarkastyczną skorupą.

Właśnie dlatego teraz, w czasie wędrówki nieutwardzonym poboczem przez obrzeża Tadfield, Azirafal odważa się podnieść wzrok. Crowley idzie obok niego, kołysząc się z nogi na nogę, ze wzrokiem tępo wbitym w przestrzeń. Wyjątkowo nie ukrywa się za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, jakby w ferworze tego dnia nie zauważył nawet, że w którymś momencie zapomniał z powrotem je założyć. Pod jedną pachą niesie lewarek (jedyne, co pozostało z jego ukochanego Bentleya), a pod drugą karton z artefaktami Głodu i Skażenia.

Zostali we dwóch już jakiś czas temu, po tym jak pan Young zabrał Adama (i resztę bohaterskich dzieci), powstrzymując wybuch karczemnej awantury na powrót do domu. Po tym, jak panna Device i jej nowy przyjaciel zajęli się sierżantem Shadwellem i madame Tracy, którzy w pierwszej chwili w szoku próbowali wsiąść z powrotem na turkoczący skuterek i jechać nim do Londynu (co bez pomocy cudownych mocy skończyłoby się jeszcze przed Tadfield, biorąc pod uwagę stan pojazdu).

Crowley i Azirafal zostali nieco dłużej już w samej bazie wojskowej, wymazując wspomnienia i naprawiając zniszczone sprzęty w razie gdyby w całym tym zamieszaniu Gabrielowi i Belzebubowi wypadło z głowy zorganizowanie ekipy sprzątającej.

Teraz, wieczorem na tyle wczesnym, żeby nie można było nazywać go jeszcze nocą, ale na tyle późnym, żeby zdążył już zapaść zmrok, wracali pieszo w stronę najbliższego przystanka autobusowego. Azirafal niósł w lewej ręce swój dawny miecz, który szczerze mówiąc nie leżał mu w dłoni za dobrze.

\- Przeżyliśmy – mówi, patrząc na Crowleya. – Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

Crowley potrząsa głową, jak zbudzony ze snu, mruga oczami. Przekręca głowę i patrzy na Azirafala – jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Czy może zawsze patrzy na niego z taką… taką czułością? Nieśmiały, ale wciąż roztrzęsiony uśmiech sam pojawia się w odpowiedzi na jego własnej twarzy.

Kącik ust Crowleya unosi się nieco, na kilka sekund, po czym jego towarzysz szybko odwraca twarz i wzdycha głęboko.

\- Żeby to mogło być takie proste – mówi z żalem, jakby to jedno zdanie, to jedno „to” podsumowywało całą ich znajomość, od pierwszego grzechu po jednak-nie-ostateczne rozwiązanie. – Potrzebuję alkoholu. Nie napiłbyś się ze mną wina, aniele?

Azirafal ma ochotę złapać go za ramię, za rękę, ścisnąć pokrzepiająco jego dłoń, zawsze nieco za chłodną i za suchą, jakby ta ziemska powłoka dalej zachowywała w sobie coś z gada. Ale zamiast tego kiwa głową, potakując pod nosem, i w tych palcach, które chciał poczuć w swoich, pojawia się znajoma butelka Chateauneuf de Pape, już otwarta.

\- Aniele? – pyta Crowley i Azirafal bez wahania przyjmuje podaną butelkę i bierze głęboki łyk. Zamyka oczy mocno, a kiedy je otwiera, czuje się odrobinę bardziej _zwarty_ w sobie niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Oddaje butelkę Crowleyowi, który zdążył dorobić się z powrotem okularów, i przyspiesza kroku. Do przystanku zostało im już tylko kilka kroków, a mają do rozwikłania jeszcze tę ostatnią z przepowiedni Agnes Nutter.

  1. _Gdy wszystko się iuż dokona, wybierayże swe lico z rozwagą, azali wkrótce igrać z ogniem przyidzie tobie._



 

***

 

Ostatnie dwanaście godzin wydaje się być trochę jak koszmarny sen, z którego właśnie się wybudziłeś i chwilowo jest w twojej pamięci wyraźniejszy niż to, co cię otacza w rzeczywistości, ale wiesz, że jak tylko wejdziesz pod prysznic, to wrażenie spłynie z ciebie razem ze strugami ciepłej wody i mydlin jak zwykła warstwa potu.

Przynajmniej tak właśnie czuje się Crowley, który wie jednak, że to nie jest jeszcze koniec koszmaru. Nie dla nich. To tylko chwila na wzięcie oddechu przed ostatecznym rozwiązaniem, wóz albo przewóz. Mimo że świat się nie skończył, nie tym razem, to dla nich może to być właśnie ostatnia minuta, godzina, noc… Na samą myśl o tym robi mu się słabo.

Jakby tego było mało, to wciąż nie otrząsnął się w pełni z szoku i żałoby po stracie Azirafala. Z tego huraganu uczuć, który przetoczył się przez niego przez ostatnią dobę - od ich kłótni, która miała być ostatecznym pożegnaniem, po której wmawiał sobie, że jest gotowy zerwać to wszystko, uciec jak najdalej od Ziemi i jej Armageddonu, totalnie nie potrzebuje do tego Azirafala, poradzi sobie bez niego… I po tym drugim podejściu do pertraktacji, jak jego przełożeni odkryli wpadkę z podmianą dzieci, a _ten durny anioł dalej nie dał się przekonać_. I zanim Crowley zdążył przyzwyczajać się do myśli o przyszłości w świecie bez Azirafala, niewyobrażalne nastąpiło stanowczo za wcześnie.

Ten dzień, ta feralna sobota to stanowczo jeden z najtrudniejszych momentów jego egzystencji (nie licząc Upadku, rzecz jasna).

Wspomnienie dymu płonącego antykwariatu, świadomości tego, że stało się coś straszniejszego, niż podejrzewał, zdarte od krzyku i płaczu gardło… Nie! Nie. Nawet wtedy Azirafal znalazł drogę powrotną, sposób na to, żeby do niego wrócić, jako swój cień, duch bez ciała.

Ulga i żal i smutek i niepojmowalna radość. Tym razem im się upiekło, i nawet przecież udało im się powstrzymać Apokalipsę. Ale wciąż – ten przedsmak wizji życia bez Azirafala – bez jego urokliwych przywar, obrażonych, nie przystojących bytowi niebiańskiemu, wybuchów złości, zachwytów nad ludzkimi przekąskami, głodu wiedzy, zamiłowania do tartanowych wzorów, najczulszych spojrzeń, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczył Crowley… Świat bez tego anioła, całkiem zwyczajnego, który jednak w jakiś sposób promienieje swoim własnym światłem jaśniej niż którykolwiek z wyżej postawionych archaniołów Niebios, niż jakikolwiek gorejący miecz, czy supernowa wybuchająca w tej samej chwili w odległej galaktyce…

Doświadczenie tego przez nawet najkrótszy moment wystarczyło, żeby Crowley w porę obmyślił plan powstrzymania końca świata. I wystarcza do tego, żeby wzbudzać w nim lęk przed tym, że co, jeśli się okaże, że było to na nic, że ich właśni kamraci pozbawią ich wspólnej przyszłości w tym świecie, o który tak walczyli; świecie, w którym nie zdążyli wcześniej w pełni zrozumieć i doświadczyć tego, co przyciągało ich do siebie nawzajem przez stulecia.

Senny autobus wiezie ich (nie przejmując się i zaginając czasoprzestrzeń na widzimisię Crowleya) bocznymi drogami do Oxfordu według rozkładu, ale jednocześnie prosto do mieszkania Crowleya w Mayfair. Poza nimi jeden staruszek przysypia dwa siedzenia z przodu, oparty o swoją torbę na kółkach, tuż za kabiną kierowcy siedzą dwie nastolatki – a być może już studentki, trudno powiedzieć – jedna jest upalona marihuaną i sennie pogryza chipsy, druga siedzi z nosem w telefonie, z jedną słuchawką w uchu, i co jakiś czas zaczyna się śmiać i pokazywać swojej przyjaciółce rzeczy znalezione w internecie. Całkiem w tyle na siedzeniu śpi para wracająca z nie swojego wesela (które było okropne, okropne, Shilene nie wymęczyła się wśród ludzi tak bardzo od rozwodu swoich rodziców i wyprowadzki ojca do Norwegii).

Crowley jest trochę pijany, ale nie na tyle, żeby zasypiać. Nie, kiedy to mogą być jego ostatnie chwile z Azirafalem i kiedy przecież mają jeszcze szansę coś wymyślić, i _jadą do jego mieszkania_ , razem, nie udając ten jeden raz dwójki obcych ludzi – istot – _bytów_ ; nie kiedy siedzą obok siebie i _trzymają się za ręce_.

Crowley nie wie, kiedy dokładnie to nastąpiło, być może w tej pierwszej chwili, kiedy zobaczył łunę na wschodzie Edenu, a na pewno już w pełni zaczęło się, kiedy ten anioł – nie tak przeraźliwy, jak wydawał się z daleka, wręcz odwrotnie, w pełni codzienny i nieidealny – przyznał się ze wstydem, że oddał swój ognisty miecz pierwszym ludziom.

Gorejący miecz! Crowley pamiętał jeszcze sprzed swojego Upadku, że nie był to byle fant. A ten zaaferowany, kompletnie zestresowany anioł po prostu wziął i go oddał dwójce nieogarniętych ludzkich grzeszników pod wpływem impulsu ( _absolutnie nie podyktowanego przez jego miękkie serce, nie, nie, każdy by tak postąpił, rzecz jasna_ ; jasne, Crowley już widzi, jak Sandalfon-zmieniam-żony-w-słupy-soli-bo-tak odwala taki numer, jasne).

Z tej jednej rozmowy wynikły następne i następne, ich Układ i ich bratanie się i przyjaźń i to niewysłowione wciąż uczucie, które uratowało parę godzin temu świat, a teraz złączyło ich dłonie. Crowley jest na tyle zdesperowany, że sądzi, że nawet gdyby w tej chwili przez okna autobusu wpadły całe armie Dołu i Góry, nie pozwoliłby ich rozdzielić za nic w świecie.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta, dając Azirafalowi ostatnią szansę na wycofanie się z tej kabały. Mógłby wciąż odejść, tu, teraz, w tej chwili, zgłosić się prosto do centrali (pomijając Gabriela), wnieść o wstawiennictwo Metatrona i uratować swoją skórę, zrzucając całą winę na Crowleya. Zapewne zostałby ukarany, zesłaliby go w jakiś potwornie nudny zakątek świata, obarczyli archiwizacją dokumentacji sprzed Potopu na kilka stuleci, ale dalej miałby szansę _istnieć_ … Tyle Crowley był w stanie wywnioskować z zasłyszanych opowieści o procedurach Nieba.

Zanim jednak postanawia to mu zaproponować, Azirafal ściska jego dłoń pokrzepiająco, uśmiecha się raz, nerwowo, szczerze, a jego oczy promienieją nieskrywaną miłością, która mogłaby oślepić mniej ostrożnego demona.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną. Och, patrz, czyż to nie nasz przystanek? Prowadź.

 

***

 

Azirafal nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był niczego pewien tak jak tego, że to już najwyższa pora stawić czoła prawdzie. Czy go to przerażało? Niewyobrażalnie.

Lata ukrywania swoich uczuć przed całym światem, Niebem i Piekłem, a najbardziej przed samym sobą, to nie jest coś, o czym się zapomina w pięć minut. Mimo że przecież ostatnie osiemdziesiąt lat spędził przekonując siebie samego, że _to_ nie może być nic aż tak złego. Aniołowie w końcu są istotami, które z zasady powinny być wypełnione miłością do całego istnienia. Co z tego, że w sumie nie wiadomo, czy ta definicja może obejmować demony. Jak widać po jego przykładzie, jest to możliwe, a skoro jest możliwe, to znaczy, że Ona musiała dopuścić taką lukę w Swoim niewysłowionym planie.

Najgorsze, że przez cały ten czas, te sześć tysięcy lat, był przekonany, że będą mieli jeszcze mnóstwo dekad przed sobą. Kiedy spotkali się w ‘67, propozycja Crowleya wydawała się okrutnie przedwczesna, wręcz nieprzyzwoita. Może daj mi jeszcze jakieś stulecie, myślał sobie, może chociaż połowę. Może wtedy będę gotowy zaryzykować Upadek, jeśli to uczucie, które odkryłem, nie zagaśnie, jeśli nic nas nie rozdzieli.

Po czym okazało się, że _deadline_ świata – w tym i ich statusu quo – jest z góry określony i stanowczo zbyt bliski.

Teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, Azirafal żałuje, że nie pocałował Crowleya tej feralnej nocy w 2008 roku zamiast dyskutować o delfinach; nie, wcześniej, żałuje, że nie pojechał z nim w ‘67; albo nawet, że w ‘41 nie rzucił mu się w ramiona zamiast dźwigać za sobą torbę pełną starych książek, które czytał już tyle razy, że mógłby recytować je z pamięci… Czemu, ach, czemu nie spotykali się częściej, kiedy mieli na to czas i nikt za bardzo się nimi nie interesował? Czemu tak usilnie się ukrywali? Czemu sam Azirafal tak bezwstydnie kłamał wszystkim tyle razy o tym, co ich łączy, kim tak naprawdę są dla siebie?

Kurczowo trzyma dłoń Crowleya w swojej przez całą drogę z autobusu do mieszkania. Nie wypuści jej ani na sekundę, o nie, nie, jeśli do ich końca w tym świecie zostały godziny, jeśli nie uda im się rozwikłać przepowiedni Agnes Nutter.

Crowley zatrzymuje się przed wejściem do mieszkania i patrzy na niego raz nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym drzwi do nowoczesnego apartamentu otwierają się same.

Wnętrze jest tak nieznośnie ascetyczne. Crowley nazywa to minimalizmem, ale Azirafal zawsze miał ciarki, kiedy go odwiedzał. Tylko kolorystyka ratuje to mieszkanie przed przypominaniem mu pustych korytarzy Nieba. W głębi na szczęście da się dostrzec jego kolekcję roślin i zgromadzone przez stulecia perełki sztuki, których Góra nie tknęłoby palcem z uwagi na ich wyuzdanie i konotacje z artystami, którzy rezydują na Dolnych poziomach.

Po tym dniu jednak widok znajomych betonowych ścian przynosi mu dużo większy komfort niż zazwyczaj. Nie jest to jego antykwariat – który spłonął, tak, na samą myśl o utraconych wolumenach przeszywa go niewyobrażalny żal – ale dalej jest to znajome miejsce, miejsce Crowleya.

\- Wybacz bałagan – mówi Crowley, cicho, jakby ktoś miał ich podsłuchiwać. Dalej zachowuje się jakby był w szoku, wino pewnie nie pomogło, powinni byli zachować trzeźwość… Azirafal bez słowa dematerializuje szczątki… czegoś… z podłogi, razem z kałużą i kawałkami jakby stopionego plastiku.

\- Musimy… musimy się skupić. Mamy mało czasu. Musimy wytrzeźwieć – stwierdza i wypuszcza dłoń Crowleya, który przez chwilę wygląda jakby stracił jedyną podporę, która utrzymywała go do tej pory w pionie.

Szybko jednak się prostuje, potrząsa głową i bierze głęboki wdech. Wraz z wydechem pozbywa się alkoholu; Azirafal robi to samo. Kiedy otwiera oczy, Crowley – już bez okularów – siedzi na kanapie – skórzanej, trzeszczącej jak nowa, zimnej i pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek charakteru. Azirafal ignoruje te wszystkie mankamenty i siada obok niego. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie i wydaje się, jakby nigdy nie mieli przestać, ale cenne minuty mijają i po prostu…

\- Crowley, zanim cokolwiek się wydarzy lub nie wydarzy… Jest, jest jedna kwestia, którą… Och, szlag by to. – Azirafal decyduje się w tej jednej chwili zostawić gadanie na później.

Zamiast tego łapie Crowleya za półę osmolonej marynarki i przyciąga go do siebie w bardzo nie anielski sposób, składając na jego ustach tak ludzki pocałunek, jak tylko się da.

To nie jest pierwszy pocałunek w długiej egzystencji Azirafala. Nie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, nigdy wcześniej nie zajmował się zadaniami z rodzaju wymagających _dodatkowego wysiłku_. Jednak musiał przyznać, że złożył tysiące pocałunków błogosławiących wybranych (niekoniecznie zawsze przez Górę) ludzi.

(Musicie wiedzieć, że w klasyfikacji Nieba znalazło się wiele rodzajów błogosławieństw, opisanych z pieczołowitością przez rzesze agentów Nieba przez pokolenia wysyłanych na Ziemie. Tak powszednie błogosławieństwa słowne, jak i te przekazywane dotykiem, spopularyzowane przez uczniów Jeszui. Kategoria „Pocałunek” zawierała wiele wyspecjalizowanych zastosowań [które wśród pewnych kręgów ludzi w różnych epokach wywoływały skrajne reakcje, od zgorszenia aż po niekoniecznie świętą fascynację], chociażby:

złożony na skroni [XI-XIV]: dla szalonych świętych podczas Krucjat, skuteczniejszy w przekazywaniu Bożych planów od nasączonych olejami tonsur;

w policzek: dla trędowatych, zadżumionych i ofiar plag wszelakich, w celu okazania łaski poprzez skrócenie cierpień lub zatrzymanie choroby;

dłoń [zewnętrzna strona IX – XIII, XV-XX; nadgarstek XIV, XIX (ar.); sygnet XVIII-XXI]: dla władców, aby wydawali rozkazy i podpisywali tylko edykty zgodne z wolą boską;

usta: natchnienie, dla artystów.)

Niezależnie od opinii ludzi, których dotyczyły (lub nie), wszystkie z poprzedzających noc niedoszłej Apokalipsy pocałunków nie były _pocałunkami Azirafala_ , ale narzędziem jego pracy. Jak pieczęć albo podpis, służyły do zatwierdzenia. Z jego punktu widzenia były stuprocentowo niewinne i czyste, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wkładu własnego.

Ten pocałunek – dzielony z Crowleyem – jest inny. Jest w pełni jego własny. Jest cielesny nie tylko w swojej naturze – ust rozchylonych, docelowo otwartych, miękkich warg, obecności śliny – ale, co najważniejsze, w intencji. To jest pocałunek z premedytacją, z rodzaju tych, które kilka tysięcy lat temu, wymieniane między aniołami i ludźmi, doprowadziły do skandalu Nefilimów i gniewu niebios. To jest pocałunek, który obecnie mógłby doprowadzić do aresztowania Azirafala, wycofania go z ziemskiej placówki, być może długiego procesu i jeszcze dłuższej terapii leczącej ze złamanego serca.

Sam Crowley odpowiada na jego pocałunek z ferworem wysłannika piekieł, który nie doświadczył miłości odkąd został strącony w czasie Upadku. Obejmuje Azirafala jakby bał się, że dotyk anioła go spopieli, a jednocześnie jakby taki właśnie koniec był jego najbardziej skrytym marzeniem.

Wsuwa dłoń we włosy Azirafala, który przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej…

\- Kocham cię, aniele – Crowley szepcze, odsuwając się na te kilka sekund, błądząc rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem po jego twarzy. – Jakby to nie było jasne… To nie jest… To po prostu… Kocham cię i nie chcę więcej bez ciebie… Ja…

Azirafal spotyka jego wzrok i ujmuje jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Wiem, ja też… ja mam tak samo. I teraz tylko to się liczy i mam absolutnie gdzieś, co ktokolwiek może sobie pomyśleć. Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu. – Uśmiecha się i składa krótki pocałunek, w zasadzie cmoknięcie, na jego ustach. Crowley wybucha śmiechem, szalonym, radosnym, dokładnie tym samym, który towarzyszy ich spotkaniom od zarania dziejów. Jego wężowe oczy błyszczą nieziemskim blaskiem, pełnym uczuć, które nie są nawet w połowie tak niewysławialne, jak im obu się do tej pory wydawało.

Całuje Azirafala ponownie, mocno, otwierając usta, po czym następuje kilka genialnych rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, jest to ich pierwszy wspólny francuski pocałunek i przy nim odkrywają, że wcale nie trzeba wiele wysiłku dla osiągnięcia zamierzonego efektu, i wbrew ulotkom rozdawanym na Dole i Górze nie jest to wcale bolesne (wręcz na odwrót). W tej chwili ich cielesność jest tak ludzka, jak nigdy wcześniej – Crowley wytwarza temperaturę stałocieplną a wręcz nieco podwyższoną, za to Azirafalem targają hormony, których nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie dane mu wytworzyć. Ich ciała są nastawione ku sobie nawzajem, gotowe do rzeczy, które może śnią się śmiertelnikom, ale z reguły u istot nadprzyrodzonych wywołują pulsujący ból głowy.

Po drugie, Azirafal nigdy wcześniej nie był taki bliski Upadku. Nawet przez chwilę nie jest tego świadomy, gdyż tutaj właśnie przychodzą mu z pomocą te długie lata rozszerzania osobistych limitów grzeszności. Czymże pasja miłości różni się bowiem od podobnego połączenia chciwości i innego z grzechów głównych, których przecież wiele razy doświadczał podczas każdego cudu dokonanego dla posmakowania wyrafinowanego dania, podczas tych wszystkich trików, którymi posługiwał się, aby odstraszyć potencjalnych kupców od swoich książek? Ha. To pożądanie jednak było pożądaniem wynikłym z odkładanej przez długie lata miłości, która mimo tego nieświętego aspektu dalej była także jedną z cnót, przez co więc koniec końców nie dorównywało swoją grzesznością standardowemu połączeniu _avaritii_ i _luxurii_. Więc, ani przez sekundę nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Azirafal wrócił do balansowania na granicy Upadku w tym samym zgrabnym stylu, w którym tańczył gawota w latach 80 XIX wieku u boku mężczyzn wymykających się w przerwach na pełne pasji schadzki.

Po trzecie, Crowley, który nie miał wprawdzie nigdy szansy powrotu na Górę (ta winda jeździ tylko w jedną stronę, przykro nam, monoteistyczna tradycja judeochrześcijańska ma stary i sztywny szkielet i nie ugina karku za łatwo, przynajmniej jeszcze nie w XXI wieku) – Crowley doświadczał ekstazy, która dana była tylko niektórym świętym przez całą długość istnienia rodzaju ludzkiego, i przez te momenty był bliżej Boga niż kiedykolwiek od czasu swojego Upadku. Czego nie zauważył, ku Jej rozbawieniu, ponieważ tak był pochłonięty dzieleniem pasji odwzajemnionego uczucia ze swoim ukochanym aniołem.

Po czwarte (niekoniecznie najważniejsze w danym momencie dla nich obu, ale tak naprawdę kluczowe dla opisywanej historii ) w czasie, kiedy ciała Azirafala i Crowleya doświadczały siebie nawzajem, ich dusze spotkały się dokładnie w połowie drogi między Piekłem i Niebem. Z rozpędu wpadły na siebie i zamiast się od siebie odbić, albo zepchnąć nawzajem na wcześniej nieznane tory, a może nawet przechylić szalę lodu obu w jedną konkretną stronę raz na zawsze, _połączyły się_. Nie idealnie, nie, taki zabieg nie jest możliwy, ale w jakiś niepojętny sposób wymieszały się, razem, w jedną całość, jak dwie substancje o bardzo bliskiej konsystencji (na przykład dwa rodzaje mąki o podobnej gramaturze), na tyle bliskiej, żeby postronne oko nie dostrzegło między nimi różnicy…

Oni sami tego nie zauważali przez dość długą chwilę, będąc razem i osobno i razem pod każdym możliwym względem, po czym nie byli w stanie zauważyć niczego innego, po czym równie nagle rozłączyli się, cieleśnie i duchowo.

Patrzą na siebie teraz, dysząc ciężko, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, pewni tego samego, co przed chwilą pomyśleli razem.

\- Ty też…

\- …to poczułeś?

Mówią jednocześnie i jednocześnie zaczynają się śmiać. Agnes Nutter miała rację. Jest dla nich szansa. Jest szansa, jak wykaraskać się z tej sytuacji, w którą się wpędzili i być może będzie im dane kontynuować to nowe życie, które właśnie dla siebie odkryli.

Euforia zastępuje wszystkie negatywne uczucia, które do tej pory nad nimi wisiały jak ostrze kata.

Crowley – a może Azirafal – z powrotem zbliża się do Azirafala – a może Crowleya – i wracają do dzielenia się sobą nawzajem na te wszystkie sposoby, o których marzyć wcześniej brakowało im odwagi.

 

***

 

Rano biorą całkiem ludzki prysznic, a następnie spożywają całkiem ludzkie śniadanie w cieniu soczysto zielonych okazów roślin Crowleya. Nie muszą rozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy ani co planują. Obaj dokładnie wiedzą, co muszą zrobić.

Crowley o twarzy Azirafala składa pocałunek na jego (swoim) policzku i wychodzi. To może być ich ostatni pocałunek (ale obaj wierzą całymi swoimi sercem i duszą, że tak nie będzie).

 

***

 

Gdy co miało zostać powiedziane, a kto ukarany, już się dokonało, kiedy obie dusze wróciły na swoje właściwe miejsca, anioł i demon opuszczają ogród, żeby udać się na obiad do Ritza. W tej właśnie chwili Azirafal zajada się deserem, a Crowley wpatruje się w niego, jakby wciąż po tysiącach lat znajomości nie mógł się mu napatrzeć. Po prostu wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Ich sytuacja, choć jasna jak nigdy wcześniej (trudno ukryć przed sobą nawzajem jakiekolwiek sekrety, jeśli doświadczyło się pełnej symbiozy dusz) i chwilowo bezpieczniejsza (chociaż też nie wiadomo na jak długo – być może kilkadziesiąt lat albo kilkaset, jeśli uda im się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy swoim przełożonym), mogłaby być lepsza.

Crowley ma kilka pomysłów na stosowne ulepszenia, ale też pamięta, że jego tempo może dalej być nieco zbyt szybkie dla Azirafala na tym etapie. Szczerze mówiąc, jemu samemu te idee wydają się wyjątkowo spontaniczne, rodem z jednego z dramatów Szekspira, albo bardziej współczesnych telenowel dostępnych w telewizji publicznej. Zastanawia się, kołysząc kieliszkiem, z którego nie ubyło alkoholu mimo że sączy go już od ponad godziny, może warto jeszcze poczekać?

\- Mój drogi, co cię trapi? – Azirafal kładzie swoją dłoń, którą do tej pory gestykulował opowiadając o czymś niewyobrażalnie banalnym i przez to cudownym, na jego dłoni. – Miałem nadzieję, że może teraz nareszcie uda nam się nieco odetchnąć, ale nie minął nawet dzień, a ty już znowu czymś się zamartwiasz.

\- Nie, nie martwię się, nie ma mowy – Crowley odpowiada szybko i oddaje uścisk. – Nie teraz, nie, kiedy wreszcie mamy trochę spokoju. Tylko dla siebie.

Azirafal rozpromienia się:

\- Tak, tak, właśnie tak!

Crowley myśli o tym, co w Niebie podczas procesu mówili do niego-jako-Azirafala aniołowie, o ogniu piekielnym, o tym, co poczuł/ujrzał/odczuł/doświadczył podczas ich… spotkania dusz i czasowej podmiany. O tych wszystkich okazjach zaistniałych przez sześć tysięcy lat, kiedy brakowało im odwagi. Przypomina sobie o ich Małym Układzie, o latach współpracy, która nigdy nie była właściwa czy profesjonalna, ani odrobinę.

Patrzy na Azirafala i widzi kogoś, kto odmawiał mu w najróżniejszych kwestiach, małych i wielkich, tak wiele razy, że nawet najinteligentniejszy człowiek nie byłby w stanie tego objąć swoim wyjątkowo obficie pofałdowanym umysłem. Ale jednocześnie przy równie niezliczonej ilości okazji Azirafal przecież dawał się Crowleyowi namówić – czasem wprawdzie dopiero po dość rozległych pertraktacjach, ale w ważnych sprawach zawsze potrafił przynajmniej spróbować zrozumieć jego punkt widzenia, nawet jeśli dalej nie prowadziło to do aprobaty.

Więc może…

\- Ale właściwie tak, zastanawiałem się nad czymś… Wiem, że to dość spontaniczne, ale też wydaje się niezłą okazją na usunięcie nieco z oczu naszych przełożonych, póki jeszcze nie przejrzeli naszej szczwanej rozgrywki… Myślałeś może kiedyś, mój aniele, o wyprowadzce z miasta w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce? Niekoniecznie na Alfę Centauri, raczej miałem na myśli… nie wiem, jakiś domek na wsi? Z dużą biblioteką?

Wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Azirafala wskazuje na to, że raczej nie przyszło mu to nigdy wcześniej do głowy. Ale, sądząc po znajomo zmarszczonych brwiach i błysku czegoś zaintrygowanego w oczach, Crowley podejrzewa, że tym razem nie będzie musiał długo go namawiać.

 

***

 

Być może da im to nieco więcej czasu. Być może nie, jeśli przypuszczenia o bliskości tylko tymczasowo odłożonego wielkiego konfliktu okażą się trafne. W każdym razie, jeśli by się tu udało, mogą to być najlepsze – najzwyczajniejsze – najnudniejsze – a przez to, że spędzone wspólnie, _najszczęśliwsze_ lata w ich niewyobrażalnej dla mniej i bardziej domorosłych filozofów tego świata historii.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Podobieństwo do procedur i sytuacji prawdziwych w pełni zamierzone i w dobrej (pastiszowej) wierze wyegzekwowane. Dedykowane wszystkim osobom, którzy mieli przyjemność mieć ze mną do czynienia podczas mojej pierwszej fali miłości do Dobrego Omena lata temu, i którzy mają dzisiaj cierpliwość dać się zatapiać drugiej fali tejże fazy wywołanej serialem.


End file.
